The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing windings of fiber compound material on a core. More specifically, the invention relates to producing multi-layered windings of fiber compound material, whereby the fiber arrangement may change from fiber layer to fiber layer. In the present apparatus a plurality of fiber coil carriers are arranged in a row or column one behind the other and coaxially relative to the travel direction of the core on which the windings are being wound. The fiber coil carriers are driven as disclosed herein.
Prior art methods and devices for producing of longitudinal multi-layer, wound articles in a single work operation by means of a plurality of coil carriers arranged in a row and coaxially driven are limited to the production of ropes or sleeves. In such articles the individual winding layers have the same wall thickness. Further, in these articles the lead or pitch angles of the individual threads or strands are the same, but may extend in opposite directions for the threads or strands. This feature of prior art articles is accomplished in that neighboring coil carriers are driven in opposite directions but with the same r.p.m.
On the other hand, multi-layer, tubular winding bodies of fiber compound material in which the individual fiber layers have independently variable wall thicknesses and varying arrangements of the individual fiber layers, have been produced heretofore either by hand or, in a limited way also by machine. In the prior art machine production each fiber layer is produced in a separate work sequence by winding an endless thread onto an inner core until the desired wall thickness is achieved. Due to the anisotropic material characteristics of the fiber compound material, the pitch and the pitch or lay direction are usually predetermined from a material strength point of view due to the use of conventional, single speed coil winding machines. A substantial disadvantage of this production method is seen in that much time is required for producing a winding or winding body, whereby the total manufacturing costs are correspondingly high.